Our Life In Color
by BRShooter
Summary: "When I'm with you…." Carly kissed  Sam on the lips, tasting the ocean and beer. "I don't feel far from home. Because my soul has made a fort in your heart. I'm complete with that."


"_Carls! Don't put on anymore make-up!" Sam yelled from the bottom of the stairs._

"_What? You're crazy Sam, I look horrible without any make-up on!" Carly said, walking down the stairs in that pretty little black dress of her's. Sam's nostrils were attacked by her perfume, consuming her senses until they were numb._

"_Carly, I think you're beautiful all the time." She smirked. "Even at four am while you're drooling all over your pillow." _

"_Sam!" she hugged the blond, kissing her cheek softly. "You always know what to say and at the right time huh?" She asked sarcastically._

_Sam looked uncomfortable in the suit she was wearing, but she smiled at Carly, and took her hand, bringing it to her lips. "Sure do Cupcake. Or you wouldn't be going on this date with me."_

_To Carly, this date meant a lot. It wasn't just a date with her best friend, like in middle school, where they you have dinner or watch a movie just to 'hang out.' No this date would determine the rest of Carly's life. The dinner wasn't the food; it was Sam. Her laughter was her appetizer, her conversation the main course, and her dessert was the kiss that would be sure to come at Sam's place later tonight. Carly was nervous… slowly but surely their friendship had become something more during the passing of the years, and the only on that was stalling had been Carly._

"_Sam," She said, cutting her off rudely._

"_Geez Carls, you interrupted a very funny monologue."_

"_You're talking to much. You're nervous and that's making me nervous," she chuckled, reaching for Sam's hand. "Hey, remember when I met you?"_

"_Of course! How can I forget, it's engraved in my brain!"_

"_Remember I told you my mom had just died?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_I remember, after I threw you on the floor, thinking how I can tell you everything," she smiled. "You know what else I remember? Little Sam Puckett threatening the entire fourth grade to not even look at her valentine or she'll give them a swirly."_

"_Oh yeah. Poor Alfred Hancock, he had to transfer thanks to the trauma."_

"_Oh Sam!"_

"_O-oh Sam…." Carly purred as Sam closed the door. Her lips were stuck on Carly's neck, sucking, nipping and licking, leaving a small trail of hickeys._

"_Are you sure about this Carly? I-" Her words were cut off by Carly's eyes, telling her to stop talking._

"_Ask me."_

"_What?"_

"_Ask me what you want to ask me. Because I don't want you to regret this later. I don't want to regret this," Carly kissed Sam on the mouth softly, her lips as light as a ghost's hand. "Because I love you Sam, I don't ever want to regret a second I'm around you."_

_Sam looked her in the eyes, and took her hands._

"_Be my girlfriend?"_

"_God, yes."_

"_I love you Carly!" Sam yelled out to the ocean. "I love you more than the sun, the moon, and this ocean!" She stumbled, almost falling, but catching her balance._

"_You're drunk."_

"_Not until I'm falling I'm not!"_

_Carly just looked at her girlfriend as a wave came crashing into Sam's legs, causing her to fall. "Oh, you fell! Guess you're drunk!" she laughed as she got up to help Sam. Sam was just laying there, looking at the stars. She pulled Carly down with her, as a wave crashed into them. _

"_Sam! Now we're all wet!"_

"_I don't believe we're in San Diego. It's so… far from Seattle. Don't you feel the difference?" _

"_Hmm… a little. But you know, when I'm with you…." Carly kissed Sam on the lips, tasting the ocean and beer. "I don't feel far from home. Because my soul has made a fort in your heart. I'm complete with that."_

_Her breath was stuck at her throat._

"_Don't stop Carly…" she choked out. Her hand was lost in brunette hair, and the sight of Carly on her knees, between her legs, only served to make her even wetter. The shower was warm, her heart was beating fast, and she was close to an orgasm. "Carly, I-"_

"_Give it all to me," Carly growled into Sam's golden hairs, her voice sending a vibration not only in Sam's sex, but in her soul as well._

_She whimpered a soft sound as she exploded, her knees going weak as Carly lapped up the juices running down Sam's legs. With a fire in her eyes, Carly stood up and turned the water off, pressing herself on Sam's over excited clit._

"_Let's go to bed…" she whispered, curling a lock of blond hair around her finger. And that's how Sam felt, that she was wrapped around Carly's finger, and when she let the hair fall back into place, she felt sad because they were no longer touching. Sam followed her to bed, loving the sway of her naked hips._

"_Carly Shay, I love you."_

"_Me too. Hold on, I gotta get something," Carly said, going to her suitcase._

"_If you're looking for a rubber, I think it's to late, I'm already Prego! Since the beach!" She laughed._

"_Way to kill the mood Sam," Carly said, chuckling and walking back to Sam. Her right hand was clenched, and with the other, she grabbed the blonde's hand. _

"_I was gonna ask in a different situation… But I can't help it anymore. I love you too much. In my head, we were in Seattle, it was raining outside…. We were dressed and in a nice restaurant. Instead, we're in San Diego in a run down motel, it's a 100 degrees outside and we're naked. Anyways, Sam…" she slipped a ring on her girlfriend's ring finger._

"_Marry me?"_

_Not since they were teenagers has Sam cried. Now tears were flowing freely from Sam's eyes, happiness and defeat on her face._

"_Goddammit Shay," she sobbed out. "You beat me to the punch line."_

_It was the rain that woke them. Thunder and lightning were dancing in the sky, scaring Carly. She snuggled up to Sam. A lone nipple was peeking from under Sam's shirt, and Carly flicked it._

"_Carly… I gotta work at six am…"_

"_It's four."_

"_And we just fell asleep an hour ago!"_

"_Wanna go at it again?"_

"…_. Yes," she laughed, getting on top of Carly._

"_Mommy?" A small voice entered the room, causing Sam to roll off Carly. "Can I sleep here with you?"_

"_Sure you can," Carly and Sam said in unison. The small body entered the sheets from their feet and crawled up to where the pillows where. The young boy looked frightened and whimpered as another crack of thunder was heard outside. They both hugged him as he shivered, and soothed him by singing lullabies to him. As he fell asleep, Sam stroked his hair. He looked just like Carly; brown eyes and brunette, his skin so soft and he was so sweet. The only thing he had inherited from Sam was her curly hair and her strength. _

"_You asleep Charlie?" Carly asked._

"_I guess he is."_

"_Guess we should sleep to."_

"_Or…" Sam's grin in the dark was heart stopping mischievous. "We could go take a quick shower while he sleeps…"_

"_Sam! At four in the morning? Grab the towels," she chuckled. "Oh Sam, you always find a way to make me feel like a teenager sneaking around."_

"_I'm old Charlie. It was gonna happen sooner or later," Samantha Puckett, age eighty five, told her sobbing son._

"_Oh mom…. First Mama Carly, now you?" he sobbed harder into his wife's shoulder._

"_Sandra, take care of your brother ok?" Samantha asked her daughter, who was crying silently next to her husband. "Take care of my grandkids, and know I loved all of you… even you Harold," Sandra's husband gave a weak smile, tears in his eyes. "You all know I couldn't live without my Cupcake… don't worry, I'll say hi fer all of you…" her breathing got slowed, and her children rushed to her side, covering her in kisses_

"_My only regret… was not having that last slice of ham in the fridge…." she laughed weakly, and took her last breath._

"_Our mother died telling a joke," Charlie said weakly._

"_You know how she was Charlie. A comedian 'till the end," Sandra shook her straight brown hair, blue eyes swimming in tears. She chuckled._

"_Wow, what a nap! I feel like I'm eighteen again!" Sam stood up, stretching. "Wait, I haven't been able to stretch like that since I was fifty."_

_She looked around, and noticed she was in what looked like a park. Couples were everywhere, and Sam's heart ached for Carly. But.. She felt lighter, and Sam checked herself, and noticed she was dressed in a pair of cargo pants and a vest over a shirt Carly had bought for her years ago._

"_Oh… so I guess I am dead," she thought._

_A pair of arms Sam had not felt in what felt like forever wrapped around her waist._

"_I've been waiting," she whispered into her ear, sending familiar goosebumps down her arms._

"_I know," she sighed, kissing Carly's hand. "I know."_

_A/N: If you have any questions, I guess you could review. Yeah, that would be nice. Oh, and I don't own iCarly. I do have an iCarly calendar tho. In case you're wondering… _

_Yeah, it's nice. _


End file.
